Clear
by 73stargazer
Summary: When everything is blurry, there's one person who can make it all clear. Post-ep for "The Host".


Synopsis: When everything is blurry, there's one person who can make it all clear. Post-ep for "The Host".

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Heart beating profusely against her chest, Beverly holds her breath as the cabin door slides open.

Picard's eyes dilate at the sight of his Chief Medical Officer standing across the threshold, eyes bloodshot, hands ringing nervously. "Beverly…"

"I'm sorry," stutters Beverly, averting her eyes to the floor.

"Come in," motions Picard, stepping back to permit Beverly into his quarters.

"It's late. I'm sorry to bother you," mumbles Beverly, padding into the cabin as the door slides closed behind her.

"No apology necessary," Picard assures her, waving her off. "You're not bothering me. Come sit."

Folding her arms across her chest, Beverly smiles gratefully.

"Have a seat. I'll make some tea," offers Jean-Luc, gesturing for Beverly to make herself comfortable in the living area. He can tell by her body language that she's upset, and they're about to commence a long, heavy conversation.

Beverly perches on the sofa quietly stewing until Jean-Luc joins her, proffering her a mug of tea.

"Thank you," murmurs Beverly graciously, accepting the mug as Jean-Luc settles into the sofa beside her.

"What's on your mind?" asks Jean-Luc by way of opening up the conversation, taking a sip of his tea.

Frowning, Beverly brings the mug to her lips to take a small sip. "I'm sorry. I…I just needed to talk."

"You've come to the right place," Jean-Luc assures her with an easy smile.

"Odan's gone and…and I suppose I'm…."Swallowing, Beverly attempts to vocalize her feelings.

"Upset?" suggests Picard, sipping his tea.

"Confused," amends Beverly, trying to find the words to convey her emotion. "I mean, I guess I really had feelings for Odan. It was confusing. His first host, then he as a symbiont was inside Riker's body. Then they sent a female host. I….I…couldn't make any sense of it."

Picard reaches over and sets his mug on the table in front of them. "You were confused about your feelings for Odan."

"I was starting to feel like I didn't know myself. I was so foggy. It was so…blurry," admits Beverly, trying to put into words how the experience felt for her. Leaning over, she deposits her mug on the table next to Picard's.

"The only thing that was clear, was you," confesses Beverly, turning to Jean-Luc with a relieved smile. "When everything else was shades of grey, you were the only one in true colour. I didn't know what else was true, but I knew you were. You had been and always would be my constant."

Leaning in, Jean-Luc takes Beverly's hand with a warm smile. "Of course."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly's lips quiver. "I'm sorry. I…I just really needed…you."

As Beverly braces a hand on his shoulder, a long sigh escapes Jean-Luc's lips.

"What's wrong?" whispers Beverly, inching ever closer.

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc leans his forehead against Beverly's, feeling her heartbeat against his chest.

"Jean-Luc?" whispers Beverly against his chest, sliding her hand down his shoulder to his chest.

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc gazes into her wide eyes directly, "I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be your friend. But, God, Beverly, it hurt. It hurt to see you with him. It hurts when you want someone…else."

As his words resonate with her, Beverly's eyes dilate and her lips curl into a delighted smile. Lacing their joined fingers, Beverly grazes her lips over his. "I don't want Odan. I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Somewhat startled by her revelation, Jean-Luc brings a hand up to caress her cheek, staring questioningly into her eyes. "You're certain that's what you want?"

"It's the only thing I know," Beverly laughs lightly, resting her forehead back against his.

Brushing his lips against hers, Jean-Luc is tentative, grazing her cheek with his thumb. "Beverly, I've wanted you for far longer than I'd care to recall."

"You should have spoke up!" Beverly mock admonishes, covering the hand on her cheek with her own.

"You weren't mine to speak up for," confesses Jean-Luc solemnly, moving his hand to brush her hair from her face.

Moaning, Beverly kisses him softly. "Yes."

Jean-Luc releases the hand holding hers and pulls her closer, into his lap, as their lips intertwine. "We should have done this ages ago."

"Yes. That's clear now," agrees Beverly,slipping her arms around his neck.

The fog has lifted, and the future just seems clear.


End file.
